Five nights at Wizard City: Creepypasta Edition
by Dreammaker123
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if dark and sinister magic came to wizard city? Well you get your answer right here


Five nights in Wizard City: Creepypasta Game Story

Long ago, in a world far from us was the land of wizards. For the most part everything seems happy for the peaceful wizards, well until that one fateful day I would regret ever doing to them. When I was a young teenager I wanted to practice magic just for fun, so one day I decided to open a book of magic I stole from a wizard. I thought it would be fun to see how much fun it would be; little did I know that this magic came with a terrible price.

Yes, I did a spell from the books that were inside. However I didn't know that they would be powerful, opening the book I did a spell that required a sacrifice, yet I didn't know what to sacrifice in its place. So I carelessly wrote down Wizard City just for fun, I cut myself a little so I could put blood in the middle. I chanted the words slowly so I wouldn't mess up, a large crackle of thunder could be heard for miles.

At first I thought it was strange to hear that, there wasn't supposed to be any rain in our area for the time being. Then all of a sudden I saw the paper and my blood vanish, it seems that my offering had been accepted by the book of secrets. Feeling happy that I did something cool I went to bed softly; unfortunately it would appear that the spell had second thoughts on that.

Then I woke up to find myself in the City of Wizards…well what was once the City of Wizards. Everything looked as dreadful as I walked through the streets, Bartleby the great tree looked nothing of it used to be. He was dead completely with no leaves on his branches, yet what was in their place gave me a great fright that moment on. I saw intestines hung all around his trunk; blood was poured on his roots hoping that it would bring him back to life. The heads of humans that they captured were hung on stakes; it was all a part of their sacrifice to bring back Bartleby.

They are doing this because of my simple minded ways; they knew it was I that stole the book from the headmaster. If they knew that I was out here I would be next, so I had to hide from the young wizards quickly. I ran into the head masters tower protecting myself from the wizards, when they will come I had no answer I'm afraid…but that doesn't mean that they can't get inside this place. I got the orb from the headmaster's office to see what I could outside, however not before I locked the place down.

I created a barrier with the magical mana I found in here, yet I must be extremely careful not to use too much of it. For doing so meant a terrible fate was about to come to me, sitting down in the chair there were two windows. I had makeshift curtains up to protect myself from outside threats, for the moment everything seemed a bit peaceful at first. Just then a meek theurgist came up in the middle of the path, for a second I though she didn't mean any harm to me. That until she turned around showing her razor sharp teeth, the theurgist was holding a human's heart as a play toy for fun. There was fresh blood on her hands I could see it greatly, to my great fear that heart was still beating heavily. turned my head sharply to see what I could hear; another wizard with sharp teeth came along to join the theurgist.

It was a necromancer it just ripped out the bowls of a human to hang on Bartleby, then I heard the agony of a humans limbs being ripped apart. I became very quiet trying to make a sound, and then I saw the necromancer look at me with his blood soaked face. I had to close the curtains quickly so he couldn't get inside from the window, putting a magical barrier up I sighed a little bit. However I must be very cautious about my mana usage, it was already half way gone for the time being.

"_Keep it together, Charles! You're smarter than theses dumb wizards outside; they can't harm you from in here. They can't even speak well with all those teeth in their mouths." _I spoke chuckling a bit as a sat back in my chair feeling a bit confident. Then what I heard next put shivers down my spine fast, it was like they could speak to me with their magic.

"_Who said that we couldn't speak to you…?"_ I swallowed slowly as he turned my head franticly. A loud bang could be heard from the corner of the tower, they were trying to come inside the house. Luckily I had my door locked with magic mana; however I was in a terrible pinch by the sight of things. I had when I started about full tank mana to start with; I'm down to about one hundred and six. For a moment I thought everything was going well for me, then from the back of the tower I forgot about the back door.  
>I used magic to seal that place away so they couldn't come from either side, I felt happy that they won't be able to reach me. Then I realized that when I do that my mana goes down rapidly every second, however it shouldn't be too bad for me…right? Then more wizards of different types came out here to meet the theurgist, a pyromancer was the final wizard to join the others.<p>

They were waiting for me to make one mistake so they'll all pounce on me; however I kept everything closed from their reach. The orb with the mana was in the ninety's right now, they were waiting for it to run down to zero. I could hear giggling from all of them sitting quietly; they spoke to me with a playful mocking voice.  
>"<em>Human time is running out mortal…you can't hide there forever! Remember when the mana bar reaches zero…there is no place to go!" <em>I started to shiver wildly as the mana orb showed about seventy percent of mana left. More of them kept coming scratching at the door; my lights were on quietly as I kept saying to myself it was all a little dream. The mana was down to sixty l couldn't keep myself calm now, as each second pass I got scared ever more than before. I nearly screamed when I saw the mana orb, it was at only thirty left on there for me to use.

I peeked outside the curtain to see the wizards smiled with devilish grins, with blood on their mouths it's like there waiting for the mana to go to zero. One of the looked to be a warlord with blood-stained armor on, he had a stake ready for use when they entered the room. I saw a Thaumaturge holding someone's arm in its mouth, whoever it was I don't want to know how it happened. Then my heart started to drop a beat that moment, it was down to ten left on my mana orb that I had next to me. The wizards were getting restless as they kept scratching, they moaned as some went to the back door heavily. I heard more giggling and evil laughter coming from the dark room.

Then my face froze solid once I saw the mana orb finally reach zero, the magic barrier was gone from all the places that I sealed. I heard something that made my heart literally stop that moment on, I heard a little wizard singing a little song they made. I also heard footsteps in my room as it was so dark I couldn't see. Then I saw in the room was a theurgist with its eyes as she sung a little song, little did I know that this was the last thing I would ever here.  
>"<em>Wizards, Wizards awaken to fae…wizard's wizards they come to play.<em>  
><em>Don't try to run or try to hide…for its time for you to die! <em>  
><em>Taken from us was our little happy and joy…but this time we have found a new toy!<em> _You will fear the little wizards this time…and now it's time for you to DIE!"_ I saw nothing coming from either side of me. However I did hear footsteps all around me coming closer and closer, then it became silent in my room I heard nothing for a few seconds, a great scream could be heard as a Thaumaturge lunge at him with sharp teeth heavily.

Then the next night came as the wizards put the intestines up for the next human they killed, they were singing as they hoped for something nice to come to Bartleby. Charles head was up on a stake with his eyes in the back of his head, fresh blood was poured on his roots from his body parts they milked from the kill.  
>No one knows where the spell originated, nor how the spell turned the wizards from good to evil…but let this be a lesson to those who try to steal from them. Those who steal happiness from the wizards…will pay with there lives!<p>

,


End file.
